


why'd you only call me when I'm high ? (Better with you.) (must be dreaming)

by Inkedbullshxt



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedbullshxt/pseuds/Inkedbullshxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sells weed and instead of offering pot he offers to eat them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you only call me when I'm high ? (Better with you.) (must be dreaming)

"So who am I working for today boss?"

"Stop calling me your boss, I'm your friend and you should consider this a favor that I'm hooking you up with all this for free."(can be used for hooker louis fic)

"whatever you say boss, who am I meeting up with, and can it not be anymore dodgy blokes you know I break easily." Harry speaks sitting down on his two seated couch in his four corner apartment. Probably not even fit for more than two people to live in, and he could be doing better actually. He could be going to uni, benefiting his future, being social with friends, having a real job and living a better life, but living out of the change held in his pockets seemed more realistic nowadays, and so far nothing seemed to be changing that. And for now that was okay it was just how things were. 

"well it's a dodgy business Haz, and you did ask for this." And that was true Harry did ask for it, and Zayn did't want him too get involved with the risks of this business. Harry Wouldn't ever admit to begging, but he needed it. a lot. Needed the cash, the drug, and a getaway. Anything to distract himself from how bad things were getting for him. And seeing as Harry did need it who was he to say no. Things haven't been so easy after his moms second marriage he couldn't handle being there anymore. So he left, and who cared if he stole from his mom to get the money he needed to start off with. Because he certainly didn't. He didn't actually care for much anymore if he was being honest.

"Will you tell me who the client is ?".

"His names Louis, short brunette with pretty blue eyes, and is much a twink pretty sure you'll notice him,and you'll be meeting him by the park."


End file.
